Orion (Kyuranger)
was the Legendary Warrior of the Orion system and a distant ancestor of Lucky. Character History Hailing from the Orion system, Orion was one of the 88 legendary warriors led by Tsurugi Ohtori who eventually defeated Don Armage in the past. As Tsurugi was left badly incapacitated from the final battle, Orion put him in cold sleep within the Argo and split the Argo Kyutama needed to summon it into the Ho, Ryukotsu and Tomo Kyutamas. He would later go around and pass down the legend of the Kyurangers across the universe. Meeting the saviours from the future When half of the Kyurangers travelled back in time to Earth of the past, the Orion spaceship was attacked by Don Armage himself, who had somehow survived the final battle prior. Orion tried to protect the spaceship from attack, but the spaceship ended up crashing onto the Earth's surface, severely damaged. Orion then learned that there were indeed saviors in the future. During this time, he met the Tsurugi from the future, and the two had a talk. It is revealed that Orion has a wife and unborn child residing in the Shishi System. Though Orion felt that replenishing their forces was the main priority, Lucky insisted on taking the chance to defeat Don Armage. Later, as he witnessed the Kyurangers' resolve to create a universe where no one has to suffer, he decided to provide his assistance to them. During the battle, a miraculous power was briefly awakened when Lucky and Orion fought Akyanba from the past. After Lucky was shot by Don Armage, Orion figured out that Tsurugi was planning to use the power of the Houou Kyutama to heal Lucky's injuries. When asked why he wanted to save Lucky no matter what, Tsurugi told Orion about the miracle which awakened when Orion and Lucky fought together. Orion then realized that Lucky was his descendant as he was born in the Shishi System, and that Lucky has the blood of both the Orion and Shishi systems. Orion revealed this fact to Lucky when they faced Don Armage in his true form once again, as the strengthened resolve of the two allowed for the miracle to fully awaken in the form of the Saiko Kyutama, which allowed Lucky to assume a new form: Shishi Red Orion. As Orion watched the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter, he collapsed from a wound he had suffered earlier, and died with a smile on his face, knowing that there would be saviors in the far future to bring peace to the universe. With Orion's death happening earlier than intended, history was changed. In order to ensure that the legend of the Kyurangers continued to be passed down, Shou Ronpo decided to stay in the past, with Champ following him in order to investigate some secrets about the past. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Orion is portrayed by . Notes *''to be added'' Apperances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.19: The Elf of Forest Planet Keel'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' See Also *Orion - Super Megaforce character with the same name. References